carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211506
Joanna Beth Harvelle ft. Ash :D loift bei uns Melissa hob ihre Hände langsam hoch, presste ihre Handgelenke an die Schläfen und fuhr sich dann durchs dunkelblonde Haar. Sie blinzelte das salzige Wasser hinfort, das sich in ihren Augen sammelte und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um nicht ebenfalls der maroden Brücke zum Opfer zu fallen. "Nur die Ruhe bewahren. Connor kommt bestimmt gleich als Rider hochgeflogen, Draco im Schlepptau und ich werde dann nicht hier sitzen und heulen." Sie verließ die Brücke, sah sich um, wartete. Es kam niemand. "Warum fliegt Connor nicht einfach hoch?!", sprach sie nervös in die Einsamkeit. ... "Connor." Jemand gab ihm eine Backpfeife. "Connor wach auf!", bat Draco im etwas schroffen Tonfall. Nun öffnete sein Freund die Augen. "Krass, wir leben ja noch...", stellte er fest und setzte sich auf. Dabei blickte er die Schlucht hinauf und erkannte noch schemenhaft die Reste der Brücke. Als er aufstehen wollte, spürte er den Schmerz im Rücken, auf welchen er ziemlich hart gefallen war. Draco sah es und half ihm auf. "Alles klar bei dir?" - "Muss ja. Selber?", spielte der gerade erst aufgestandene. "Hatte Glück im Unglück, schätze ich", antwortete Draco schulterzuckend, bevor er seinen Arm präsentierte. Erst jetzt bemerke Connor, dass sein Jadgpartner stark verwundet war, auch am Bein: "Das sieht übel aus." - "Hab' schon mal schlimmer ausgesehen, zum Beispiel als Milton uns auf - Egal. Wie kommen wir hier raus?" "Das ist kein Problem. Ich bring uns hoch", er blickte seinen Körper hinab, er war noch immer menschlich, "Warum kann ich mich nicht verwandeln?" ... Auf einmal war sie nicht mehr einsam. Braune Locken wirbelten, die Bewegungen der Brünetten nachahmend herum und Bridget heftete ihren Blick auf Melissa. "Mel! Hi! Äh", begrüßte die Jägerin und zog ihr Kleid ein bisschen weiter in Richtung ihrer Knie. Ein Moment verging. "Oh shit. Ich dreh durch", Melissa schloss ihre Augen und hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn. Erst verschwanden Connor und Draco, und nun halluzinierte sie, ihre verstorbene beste Freundin stünde vor ihr. "Oh nein, nein, nein, nein warte! Du drehst nicht durch. Beziehungsweise wenn du durchdrehst, dann ich auch und keine Ahnung, was Sache ist, aber ich bin SO FROH dich zu sehen." Noch immer starrte die Blondine eine totgeglaubte, blutverschmierte Halbgöttin an. Ausdruckslos, paralysiert. Bridget hatte die spontane Idee, Melissa zu umarmen. Vielleicht war das nicht ganz durchdacht und eventuell könnte es Leute irritieren, von Toten umarmt zu werden, jedoch fiel ihr in der Situation nichts anderes ein. Sie fühlte sich kalt an, bis auf den Bereich ihres Oberkörpers, in den sie vor kurzer Zeit noch ein Messer gerammt hatte. Sie fühlte sich... echt an. Und langsam löste sich die Schockstarre des einsamen Mädchens. Ihre Arme legten sich um ihre Freundin, und Melissas Lippen fingen an, sich zu bewegen. Erst kam kein Ton hervor. Dann aber wurde sie überflutet mit Gedanken: "B-Bridget! Wie kannst du leben? Wie bist du hergekommen? Warum das Kleid und warum das Blut und -" "Sorry für die Sauerei... Hera ist ne echte Bitch." - "Hera?!" Bridget packte Melissa bei den Schultern und übte leichten Druck aus, sah ihr in die Augen und wartete ab, dass die Blondine erst einmal Luft holte. Erst dann hob sie zu einer Antwort an. "Technisch gesehen bin ich glaube ich... Tot? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Lachesis hat mich verwirrt und Mom. Und meine Güte, das ist schon ein cooles Kleid aber diese Schuhe machen mich fertig, die sind voll scheiße im Kampf." "Warte du kennst Hera?", wiederholte Melissa verwirrt. "Hera hat mich getötet und den Speer gestohlen." Bridget senkte den Blick und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde undurchsichtig. Ihre Rückkehr ins Hier und Jetzt erfolgte begleitet von einem Räuspern, ehe sie weiter erklärte: "Hera hatte gewisse... Differenzen mit meiner Familie. Und sie ist hier in Gomorrha, anfangs sah sie aus wie eine russische Luxusnutte. Aber naja, jetzt ist das Vergangenheit." Nun verstand die Blondine: "Helena ist Hera." Die Schicksalstochter nickte langsam. "Jason deutete irgendetwas derartiges an." - "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Bridget antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken. Erst dann bemerkte sie die Umstände. "Warte mal. Warum bist du alleine hier? Ist etwas passiert? Oh Gott bitte sag mir es gab keine Toten!" Dieses Mal blieb Melissas Gesicht unberührt. Sie würde keine Emotionen, keine Gefühle mehr zulassen. Dies war ein Krieg und das bedeutete auch Verluste. "Siehst du diese Schlucht und die halbe Brücke da vorne?" ... Zwei Schüsse fielen. Draco hatte sich umsehen wollen, vielleicht gäbe es ja einen anderen Weg. Doch da stand plötzlich ein alter, fremder Mann mit gekrümmten Buckel. Dieser hatte nun auf der Brust und in der Stirn zwei Einschusslöcher, blutete jedoch nicht. "Gute Reflexe." - "Wer, was bist du?" "Ich bin der Engel Tabris, ihr kennt meinen Freund Anubor, er hat euch vorhin bei Nina das Leben gerettet. Und ich möchte euch ebenfalls helfen." Draco sah verunsichert und misstrauisch zugleich zu Connor. Dieser kam näher und ergriff das Wort: "Wie möchtest du uns helfen?" "In dem ich euch erkläre, wie ihr eure Freundin wiederseht. Das hier war damals ein Fluss. Wenn ihr also an den drei Felsen da vorne vorbei geht und dem Flusslauf folgt, werdet ihr zu einem kleinen Hang kommen, der hinausführt.", antwortete Tabris. Draco schob die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen: "Du könntest uns genau so gut zu ihr hoch teleportieren." "Kann ich leider nicht, meine Kraft ist hier stark eingeschränkt. An manchen Orten in Gomorrha ist das Übernatürliche außer Gefecht gesetzt. Deswegen kann auch Connor sich hier nicht verwandeln. Es könnte daran liegen, dass wir uns in einer Stadt befinden, die eigentlich nicht mehr existiert. Dass Gottes Macht uns schwächt." "Selbst wenn wir zu diesem Platz kommen, Melissa wird nicht wissen, dass wir dort sind", warf Connor ein und blickte die Schlucht hinauf. "Darum kümmere ich mich", lächelte der alte Mann und entfernte sich. Sie schwiegen, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Ich traue ihm irgendwie nicht", fuhr Connor fort, "Wie konnte er so schnell hier sein, wenn er sich nicht teleportieren kann?" Draco nickte. "Er hat auf jeden Fall recht damit, dass die Spielregeln hier in Gomorrha anders sind. Würde die Sichel des Truges funktionieren, hätte er mich nicht anlügen können." "Was meinst du?", fragte Connor stirnrunzelnd. "Meine Kugeln sind aus Engelsschwertern hergestellt. Und ich habe nicht verfehlt. Er kann weder Engel, noch Dämon sein." ... "Lenk bitte nicht ab! Was ist passiert? Mel, ich war Schrägstrich bin, tot, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich verpasst habe. Hell, ich wüsste nicht mal, wenn die Welt untergegangen wäre oder sowas!" Bridgets Freundin atmete tief durch und skizzierte die Situation: "Wir haben alle Gotteswaffen, haben die Tore zu Gomorrha geöffnet, darauf haben all unsere Feinde gewartet. Vermutlich werden wir hier auf alles Mögliche treffen. Vorhin zum Beispiel wurden Dray, Connor und ich von den verlorenen Seelen hier angegriffen. Die scheinen immun gegen alles zu sein, was keine Gotteswaffe ist. Connor hat einen Teil der Brücke weggesprengt, damit sie uns nicht verfolgen können. Ist dann aber", Melissa legte eine kurze Pause ein, "mit Draco in die Tiefe gestürzt. Seit dem warte ich auf ein Lebenszeichen." Sie sah Bridget bedrückt an, woraufhin diese sie beruhigen wollte: "Das heißt nicht, dass sie tot sind!", deutete dabei auf sich selbst und lächelte verlegen. In diesem Moment hörten sie ein Rascheln hinter sich und drehten sich um. Nun blickten sie der gleichen Person in die Augen wie die beiden Jungs zuvor. Bridget hielt noch immer Speer in der einen, blutiges Stiefelmesser in der anderen Hand. Und Melissa zog ihren Dolch der Irreführung hervor. "Bitte, hört mir zu!", sagte Tabris hastig, aber sanft, "Ich will euch nichts Böses, im Gegenteil. Ich war eben bei euren Freunden, es geht ihnen gut und wenn ihr auf mich hört, werdet ihr sie bald wiedersehen." Melissa lachte spöttisch: "Du erwartest, dass wir dir trauen? Einfach so?" "Nein, das tue ich nicht. Mein Name ist Tabris, ich bin wie Anubor einer von den Engeln, die von Weatta unabhängig sind." Bridget wurde wütend: "Trotzdem sind die meisten Engel gefiederte Arschlöcher, warum also nicht auch ihr?" Die Blondine unterbrach: "Naja, sein Freund Anubor hat uns gewissermaßen gerettet..." "Und auch ich bin schon die ganze Zeit bei euch, um im Notfall einzugreifen", ergänzte der Engel. "Das hat man bei den mindestens siebzig Seelen vorhin ja ganz toll beobachten können. Warum hast du uns nicht geholfen?!" - "Ihr dürftet selbst schon bemerkt haben, dass nur Gotteswaffen sie verletzen können. Ich hätte gar nichts tun können." Sie verschränkte die Arme: "Das sehe ich anders. Aber egal. Wie kommen wir zu Draco? Und Connor?" ... "Wir sollten gehen", meinte Connor. "Bist du bescheuert? Das ist mit Sicherheit eine Falle!", protestierte Draco. "Hier sitzen wir doch genau so fest. Wir können Melissa nicht alleine lassen." Dem widersprach Draco natürlich nicht.